


Sharing is Caring

by Gaffsie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Coercion, Come Sharing, Daddy Kink, Dark Betty Cooper, Dark FP Jones II, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaffsie/pseuds/Gaffsie
Summary: What Betty wants, Betty gets.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=473420#cmt473420) kinkmeme prompt: "Betty has a threesome with FP and Jughead. She talks them into putting Jughead in the middle for it, and enjoys every second of the show."
> 
> It kind of got away from me. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

FP is the easiest sell, just like Betty expected. He's crossed so many lines already, fucking his son's girlfriend on the regular, deliberately filling her up with his come before sending her off to Jughead's bed with a dirty smile and a suggestion to make him eat her out, taking her doggy-style with the door open so his son can't help but see. Flaunting it in a way that's more about him than her. What is one more taboo in the grand scheme of things? 

Jughead takes more work. He loves her, and by now Betty knows all the ways to wrap him around her little finger, but he's got all these old-fashioned ideas about _morals_.

“That's incest,” he sputters when she first broach the subject, and, yeah, _duh_. 

“I know,” she says, trying to be patient with him. 

“It would also be really hot,” and then, going in for the kill, she adds, “I know you've thought about it. I've seen you watching us from the door when he fucks me. It gets you hot, doesn't it, watching daddy give it to me?” She pouts, and make her eyes look wide and pleading, the way she knows makes him weak. 

He stays silent, but the way he suddenly can't meet her eyes is answer enough.

“This way, you'll get a front-row seat,” she says, and he nods, still conflicted, but already folding to her persuasion. 

Technically, she's the one who'll be enjoying the show, but he doesn't need to know that yet. 

 

~*~

It's awkward first, the three of them together in FP's bedroom, but then FP comes up behind Betty, kisses her neck and starts inching her t-shirt off, and Jughead watches, rapt, as she's divested of her shirt, and his dad plays with her nipples through the pink lace of her bra.

Betty watches him from under lowered lids, noting the way his gaze skitters between the sight of FP's rough fingers on her tits, and her face. 

“C'mon, Juggie,” she says, “shirt off. You're overdressed.”

He hesitates for a moment, but then he does as he's told, pulling his t-shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor. His hat is already off, and she's proud of him – he hardly ever needs to wear it when he's at home anymore. Once topless, his hands go to the top of his jeans, and she nods encouragingly at him.

FP stills in his ministrations, and Betty knows he's sneaking a glance at his son. She smiles and turns in his arms, whispers, “he looks good, doesn't he?”

FP doesn't say anything, just gives her a warning nip on her earlobe.

“You too,” she says, loudly this time, and pushes FP's flannel shirt off his shoulders. FP removes his t-shirt himself, grabbing it by the hem and pulling it over his head in a very masculine display of careless confidence.

Then his hands are on her waist, and his tongue is in her mouth, and she forgets about Jughead for a while. She kisses FP back, hotly and wetly, and nimbly unbuttons his fly while sucking on his tongue.

She's dimly aware that FP is backing up towards the bed, and she doesn't fight it, just let his hot hands steer her until the back of his knees hit the bed. He breaks the kiss, and looks down at the way her fingers are toying with his belt loops. There's a sardonic glint in his dark eyes, and he doesn't have to use his words to let her know what he's got in mind. 

She rolls her eyes good-naturedly at him and goes down on her knees, taking his pants and underwear with her. He sits down, and she pulls the tangle of cloth off completely, and then he's sitting naked in front of her, legs spread and his hard cock on display. She has to smirk at the sight; usually it takes more than a little kissing to get him fully hard, but she's guessing that Jughead's presence turns him on as much as it does her. 

Jughead's moved a little closer now, subtly trying to get a better look. He's just in his boxers, and even at a glance she can tell that he's hard, even though no one's even touched him yet. She smiles at him before turning back to the man in front of her.

“Gonna put on a show for him?” FP asks, voice amused, and she nods, reaches for his hand and places it on her head. Juggie likes it when she pulls his hair, and she has a feeling he'll like watching his daddy do it to her too.

FP, bless him, understands what she's trying to do, and grabs her hair tight enough to make her scalp tingle. 

“Suck it, you little slut,” he grits out, and Betty obliges, taking his dick in her hand and bending over it, letting it glide into her mouth. She's used to it by now, having done this both to Jughead and his dad enough times to be good at it, and it doesn't take long for her to work up a good rhythm, bobbing her head and taking more of FP's cock at every pass. He's still _big_ though, and she can't really help the drooling. Jughead's a more comfortable fit. Still large enough to satisfyingly stretch her pussy, but better for sucking. He's not as rough as his daddy either, always touching her carefully and letting her set the pace. FP has no such scruples, fucking up into her mouth and using his hold on her hair to keep her where he wants her.

She wishes she could watch Jughead, see if he's as into this as she hopes he is. She glances up at FP, but he's no longer watching her, eyes locked somewhere to their left. He's watching Juggie, she realizes, and she has to close her eyes at the thought, squeeze her thighs tighter together.

Next time, it'll be him kneeling half-naked on the floor in front of FP, having his mouth fucked until he's a drooling mess. She'll have to _teach_ him, Betty thinks; coax him into it. The unbidden thought makes her moan around FP's cock. FP makes a small grunt of appreciation, but it's Jughead's choked back moan that has her pussy throbbing. 

Maybe they can make a night of it, Jughead sucking off his daddy, and then eating her out – they can take _turns_ , using him until his mouth is swollen and his knees are sore, and maybe then they'll let him come, have him rub off on FP's leg like a good little boy.

She moans again, and FP chuckles, darkly satisfied. He uses his grip on her hair to pull her off his dick with a lewd 'pop'.

“Don't think I've ever seen you get this into it before. You like performing for an audience?”

“Just this one,” she says, voice husky. 

“I think he likes it too,” FP says, like it's a secret. 

She turns her head so she can look at Jughead, and finds him in the same spot as before. His face is flushed, his eyes look _wild_ , and his hands are tightly clenched by his sides, like he's fighting the urge to touch – something. Himself, her, FP; maybe all three. 

She's gonna tell him that it's okay, that he can touch, but FP beats her to it, phrasing it like an order.

“Touch yourself.” It's short and to the point, and Jughead looks startled, but he bites his lip and reaches a hesitant hand down into his boxers.

“That's good, Juggie,” Betty tells him. “Get yourself off for us.” 

He's still hesitating, not making a move to jerk himself off yet, so Betty turns back to FP, gives Juggie some space. FP's dick looks painfully hard, rising angrily out of the dark thatch of pubes, and she kisses the mushroom-shaped head in apology. She can hear Jughead make a small gasp of pure want in the background, and she has to fight a smile as she takes FP's dick into her mouth again.

FP sometimes drags these sessions out, making her really work for it, but not today. He's probably looking forward to the main event too much, not that she blames him. He thrusts up into her mouth, mumbling curses and endearments, and when his thigh starts twitching under her hand, he grits out, “Come here, boy,” to Jughead. 

“Gonna fill your girl up with my jizz, don't want to miss that,” and then, “don't you dare stop touching yourself.”

Amazingly, Jughead obeys, shuffling closer until he's standing close enough to touch; so Betty does, reaches out and fumbles for his hand. Jughead, always intuitive when it comes to her wants and needs, takes it in his and squeezes it.

FP pulls back a little just as he's about to come, filling her mouth rather than her throat with a satisfied groan. She tugs at Jughead's hand and he sinks down on his knees next to her. He looks wide-eyed and a little lost, but he closes his eyes when Betty leans in to kiss him, opens his mouth and obediently licks his daddy's come from her tongue, even moans, when FP clamps his hand in his hair. 

“That's good, Jug, swallow it all,” FP says, his voice rough and affectionate. 

Betty leans back so she can watch him too, watch the way he preens under his daddy's attentions, one hand still working restlessly inside his boxers as FP tugs at his hair. 

“You're being so good,” Betty tells him. He opens his eyes and smiles goofily at her, and she has to lean in and kiss his soft mouth again, lick the taste of FP completely gone from his mouth. She thinks of what a pretty picture the three of them must make, her and Juggie kissing on the floor and FP lazily fisting their hair in his hands, and she moans into the kiss. Her cunt is so wet it's dripping, and she wants, she wants-

“Gonna get her off, son?” FP asks, and yes, that's what she wants, and what Jughead wants too judging from the way he sighs dreamily into the kiss.

It's Jughead that breaks the kiss this time, smiling sweetly at her as he stands up, using his grip on her hand to tug her with him. FP let's his hands fall to his side and looks up at them from his place at the foot of the bed.

Jughead leans in for one of those sweet little kisses he does so well, and then his hands are at her waist, and he's lifting her, spinning them around and depositing her at the head of the bed in one smooth movement. 

“You're so good at that,” Betty murmurs to him, and he looks so pleased with himself that she wants to _bite_ him. It floors her sometimes how he can be so smooth without even trying one moment, and turn back into her sweet and bashful Juggie the next.

She scoots backwards, until she's resting comfortably against the headboard, and he follows, kissing her again, deftly unhooking the bra at the same time, and Betty spares a thought to pop-culture making her believe that was something guys had a hard time with. Maybe _Friends_ lied to her, or maybe the Jones men are just prodigies, because neither of them have ever struggled in that department. 

He breaks the kiss and looks down at her tits, like drawn by a magnet. She has to smile – he's had an obsession with them since the first time they were intimate. With gentle hands, he works the bra completely off the shoulders, and then he bends down and takes one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking at it the way they both like. He's got one of his hands on her other breast, pinching the nipple into hardness, and his other has crept down to her jeans, toying with the top button. 

She is vaguely aware of FP moving from his place on the bed, but she doesn't really think about it. She knows he isn't about to leave, and that's enough.

Jughead's gotten the button open now, and is pulling at the zipper. She bites bites her lip and grabs Jughead's hair with both hands, tugs lightly at the dark tresses, loving the way it makes him moan helplessly against her chest. 

Determined now, he leans back, her wet and reddened nipple feeling cold and neglected without his mouth around it. Reluctantly, she releases her grip on him. His hair is a disaster area, and he looks like pure sex like this, eyes dark and that generous mouth of his pink and wet. Glancing down, she can see that his boxers are tented.

He peels off her pants, planting little kisses on her legs as they're revealed. Her simple pink cotton panties are next, and he pulls them down slowly, like he's unwrapping a gift, his breath catching in his throat when her bare pussy is revealed, the blond curls already glistening with her wetness.

She looks over his shoulder, at FP who's standing by the side of his bed, brandishing a bottle of lube.

“You too, Juggie,” she says, and with a shaky chuckle he pulls off his boxers and throws them to the side, and then he's kneeling naked between her raised knees. He gathers her hands in his, kissing her knuckles before taking her hands and moving them back to his head. She smiles at him, tugs lightly at his hair and watches him shiver from pleasure. 

“Let's make it three,” FP says, considering, and Jughead nods.

“I can do that,” he says, voice soft, pleased. 

His hands go to her thighs, and then that dark head is bending down over her, Jughead's clever tongue seeking out her cunt. She moans and tightens her grip on his hair, pushing and pulling his head where she wants it.

It doesn't take him long to make her come. Betty's already so turned on, and he knows her body so well, knows exactly when to flatten his tongue and lick slow and steady, when to suck, and when to explore her cunt with his fingers, giving her something to clench around. The soft little moans he's making works their own kind of magic, the heady knowledge that he's getting off on it too, making the sensations he's creating in her body all the more delicious.

She's still fluttering around his fingers, shivering from her first orgasm of the night when FP kneels down beside his son, patting his flank.

“You're doing so good, Jug,” he says, and Jughead accepts it; the praise and the touch both. 

FP meets her gaze, and she presses her thighs harder around Jughead's head, trapping him between her legs. He seems to take that as encouragement, tongue spearing into her with renewed enthusiasm.

FP grins at the sight and thumbs open the lube bottle one-handedly. His other hand goes to Jughead's ass. 

At the feel of FP's hand on his ass, Jughead startles, tries to break Betty's hold, but Betty hushes him, scritches his scalp, tries to settle him down, and FP smacks him, not too hard, and says, “you promised her three, didn't you boy?”

Jughead is still for a moment, and FP and Betty waits anxiously, hoping that they haven't pushed him too far, too quickly, but then he licks her clit, a little hesitating, and Betty grins at his dad, victorious. 

“Concentrate on me,” Betty says. “We're not done until you've made me come again.”

She is watching FP now, and even though the sight of him carefully bringing a lubed finger to Jughead's ass, caressing his hole but not yet dipping inside is seriously hot, it's surprisingly easy to fend off her orgasm. Because Jughead's distracted now, his body tensing against the unfamiliar touches. It plays right into her and FP's hands, so she doesn't mind it, focuses on making him feel good instead, giving praise and encouragement and tugging at his hair in just the right way, while FP patiently gets his son to accept his touches, his fingers straying closer to their prize. 

FP adds more lube, toys with his rim while giving comforting caresses to his hip, and finally, Betty can feel Jughead's body relax. He resumes his attentions to her cunt, and she watches as FP, with a dreamy look on his face, finally can push inside with his finger. 

Jughead takes to it beautifully, just like she knew he would, subconsciously arching his back, like his body already knows that it wants it, even though his beautiful, messy mind isn't wholly convinced yet.

FP keeps fucking him with that one finger, nice and slow, and Jughead keeps pushing his hips back, and though his skilled mouth is making her feel a little _too_ good, Betty knows that he's getting distracted again. She can tell when FP works in a second finger, because Juggie moans against her, muffled but desperate sounding.

“You're so good,” she moans. “So hot like this, and we love you so much.”

It's just so good, the feeling of Jughead's tongue working on her clit, his silky hair between her fingers, and the sight of him practically riding his daddy's fingers now, small aborted movements like he's trying to fuck back.

Betty comes with a whimper, pulling so hard at Jughead's hair that it makes him yelp. She pats his head in apology, and helps him get up on his elbows. There's a niggling worry that he'll come to his senses and make a break for it now that she's no longer holding him down, but he looks strung out on pleasure now, eyes glassy with it, letting FP finger him open without complaint.

She kisses his slick and swollen mouth, tasting herself on his lips.

Breaking off, she whispers, “it feels good, doesn't it,” and he bites his lip, nodding in answer, messy hair bobbing with the movement. 

FP pushes in a third finger, and she squeezes Jughead's hand comfortingly, plays with his hair as a reward.

“I'm so proud of you,” she tells him, “you're being so good for me, and for your daddy,” and he fucking _moans_ at that, completely lost now, an obedient plaything for her and FP to use. 

FP pulls out his fingers and lubes up his cock, and Betty watches, rapt, as he grabs Jughead by the hips and achingly slowly pushes his dick inside. She's impressed with his control, with how careful he's being. He's never that careful with her, but then again, she doesn't need him to be. Juggie is an altogether softer creature than she is. 

Jughead moans, eyes squeezed shut, a small frown on his face, not used to FP's girth yet. He'll get there, she knows, but this is still new to him. She's never even fingered him before, wanting his daddy to get that first from him.

She wishes she had a better angle, but she also realizes this is probably best for a first time. She knows that Juggie will look amazing riding his daddy, bouncing on his cock, but there will be time for that later.

Finally, FP bottoms out, his crotch pressed against Jughead's ass. He presses a kiss to Jughead's arched back, gives him some time to get used to the stretch, before finally starting to move, fucking into him carefully at first and gradually building up speed and power. 

Betty can't keep her eyes away from the two of them. They are gorgeous apart, but together they contrast each other beautifully, FP's broad and coarse frame making Jughead look all the more delicate in comparison.

Jughead's head hangs down between his arms and his mouth is open, small moans and gasps falling from his lips at every thrust. His hard cock is bobbing between his thighs, the head wet from precome.

“Yeah, fucking take it,” FP mumbles, his hands like brands at Juggie's hips. “knew you'd love it, knew you'd be a good little boy for daddy.”

It makes Jughead moan even louder, and suddenly Betty is desperate to see him come like that, from nothing but FP's cock in his ass. He's always been a slut for praise, Betty knows, so she tugs at his hair again, tells him how wet he's making her, how good he looks taking daddy's dick.

“You were made for this,” she tells him, and she knows it's true, hopes he knows it too. He was made for this, for being hers, for being FP's, for taking everything they have to give him.

“Yes,” Jughead gasps, and then, as FP fucks him just right, he chants it, “yes, yes, yes,” getting so close now, and when FP calls him a good boy, tells him to come for daddy, he _does_ , untouched cock spurting on the sheets.

“You are so good,” Betty breathes, because, _God_ , it's his first time and he came untouched, just like a good little cock-slut should. She has to kiss him then, has to steal his whimpers from him as FP fucks him to completion, rough now that Juggie has come, _selfish_ , and it makes her so hot the way Jughead just _takes_ it, even though he is always oversensitive right after an orgasm.

When FP comes, it's with a heartfelt groan. Betty pulls away from their kiss at the sound, and Jughead's elbows finally give out. He collapses on the bed, a beautiful fucked out mess. 

FP is careful pulling out, but Jughead still hisses a little at the sensation. 

FP ruffles his hair, looking fond, and then he rolls him over, ignoring Jughead's grumbling. He straddles Jughead and kisses him, deep and dirty, and Jughead, despite himself, melts into it, sucking on his daddy's tongue and clutching his biceps.

Betty watches them lazily, circling her clit with her fingers at the sight.

FP pulls away, brings his thumb to Jughead's mouth. Traces his lips with it, a distracted smile on his face. Jughead, wide-eyed now, opens his mouth, and FP pushes his thumb inside, watches as Jughead sucks on it. “You still owe Betty an orgasm,” he says, apros nothing, and Jughead's face turns in her direction, FP's thumb slipping out of his mouth and leaving a wet trail on his cheek.

“You want to be good for Betty don't you?” he says.

“Yeah,” Jughead readily agrees.

“Gonna let her sit on your face?” 

“Yeah.”

FP taps his cheek. 

“Yes... daddy,” Jughead amends it to, a bit unwillingly, the word almost catching in his throat, not quite ready to give voice to this new dynamic.

“That's a good boy,” FP says, and then he reaches for Betty, guides her down in front of him. 

Betty sinks down on her knees, her pussy right over Jughead's waiting mouth, FP's grinning face in front of her. She hasn't done it in this position before, but she grabs onto FP's shoulders for support without hesitation. Seems like it's a night for firsts in more ways than one.

She is _so_ happy she managed to talk them into this.


End file.
